The invention relates to pets and more specifically to a portable collapsible pet house.
When people own a pet, such as a cat, there are occasions when it is desirable to let the pet outside. The disadvantage of having the pet run loose or keeping it within a fenced area are numerous. For one thing, fleas can jump thirty inches or more and are attracted to body heat or jump when the grass is disturbed by the animals passing. Unless the pet owner takes measures to prevent fleas, they will quickly infest the fur of the animal. Ticks and mites also pose a similar problem.
Other problems are as follows: a cat running loose can be hit by a vehicle; a cat, by its nature, will hunt small animals, and in so doing the animal exposes itself to rabies or bites which can infect others; neighboring cats will challenge the owner's cat for territory and the cats mag fight and get seriously injured; marauding dogs can kill or injure a cat; people may steal a valuable cat; there are fungi which animals can get between their toes and footpads of their paws, while not life threatening, these infections pose unwanted conditions for responsible cat owners.
These are many of the reasons that cat owners do not let valuable cats run loose. Applicant's novel portable cat pet house addresses these problems and solves them. Cat owners can quickly assemble the "Catzeebo", pet house, in a back yard or other protected area and place the animal inside. The telescoping legs place the pet enclosure high enough off the ground that fleas cannot reach the cat.